Project: Carnage
by YamatoEX
Summary: Before a major parasyte outbreak could infest Japan. Major Scientists formed an ingenious idea so the population doesn't suffer many causalities, they created a killing machine. Once the tragedy occurred, the symbiote escaped along with other parasytes. Now, he looks for a host to complete his mission. KILL...ALL...PARASYTES!
1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note: Sup everyone, I had a story idea that I decided to ask a close friend of mine if he's down to do.**

 **So yeah, got nothing to say, enjoy the story kiddos.**

 **Disclaimer (Should I even? It's fucking RATED M!): SORRY IF IT'S BLOODY BUT HEY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN ANYWAY!**

* * *

 _Parasytes._

This information has never been revealed to the public nor outside forces, reason why?

They are too dangerous, it could bring an end to the human population, the severed heads replaced by a face no one would believe is their loved one.

Sadly, those things escaped, hinting at possible trouble and mayhem. Panicking at the inevitable destruction that's bound to happen, the researchers knew there could be a way to stop.

But it needs to be tested as soon as possible before they could release such project, labeled C all the way down to the folders.

 ** _C.A.R.N.A.G.E_**

* * *

"It's ready." One of the scientists said with a sigh.

"What's ready?" A fellow female researcher asked. "Oh…"

"Yeah, the Carnage Symbiote."

"Once this symbiote tracks the other parasytes, killing each one then hopefully, everything goes back to normal." He said.

"But what if it rebels?" She asked.

"It wouldn't, unless they found a host who's a crazed serial killer bound to cause havoc." He replied.

"So we're just going to let it roam around Japan?!" She yelled. "That's insan-!"

"Calm down, the symbiote isn't leaving anytime soon." The young scientist assured.

The researchers look at their completed creation. The Carnage symbiote was a success, a testament to the power of genetic engineering. Perfectly designed to hunt and destroy other parasytes, its intelligence was perhaps one of the most challenging things to get right.

The scientists wanted something that was not only a killing machine, but a strategist.

Glass vials began to drop, like if the room itself shaking.

"What's going on?" The young scientist asked.

" _ **EMERGENCY: TEST SUBJECTS HAVE BREACHED FROM CONTAINMENT!**_ "

"...No…!" The female researcher said. "Who let them out!?"

A door was cut through by a sharp blade, the two turned around to see a split mutated face in front of them. The steam shadowing the person's appearance gurgled.

"Don't tell me!" The man in uniform yelled. "You released them all!?"

"Correct." The mysterious man answered with a nod.

But their heads were quickly slashed clean off, rolling as blood pooled down.

"Now then, I must attend to kill the rest." He said, twisting his head with a sick grin.

* * *

" **P-P-PARASYTES…!** " The Carnage Symbiote screamed. " **MUST KILL!** " trying to break free from the test tube.

The lab started to shake far more violently, causing vials of blood and other dubious liquids to shatter, leaking on the floor.

A pain-inducing screech caused Carnage's test tubes to crack, giving him the opportunity to escape.

" **FREEDOM, AT LAST!** " He yelled, taking a quick look inside the lab. " **BUT...THERE'S ONE PROBLEM.** "

The Carnage Symbiote doesn't know of the in's and out's from the ones who created him inside this place, he needs to find an unconscious body with his ability to gather the memory around the area.

After being free of the tubes, he manifests into a humanoid muscular upper body form, the color itself being black and red resembles that of blood.

However, the lower body remained in its liquid formless state.

" **FINDING A HOST AT THIS TIME WILL BE TOUGH.** " He said, observing the sheer number of bodies in the room. " **I WILL NEED TO GO SOMEPLACE ELSE** "

Spotting a red button near him, he musters his right hand and presses it. Causing a door to open behind.

" **GOOD.** " Carnage nodded, immediately sensing different signals from the environment where the parasytes roam. " **TROUBLE...NO...BODY...MEANS LESSER STRENGTH.** " He growled. " **BUT, I CAN FIND A WAY.** "

The red body mass gathered to both of his arms, forming into claws. " **ENOUGH TO KILL.** " He said with a battle cry, Carnage slides away at a quick pace.

* * *

" _ **EMERGENCY: INITIATING SHUTDOWN OPERATION!**_ "

" **SHIT.** " Carnage quickened his pace, heading towards the exit. " **I MUST ESCAPE, THEN, I WILL RETURN TO FINISH THE JOB.** "

"You...are quite new."

Carnage stopped his pace, moving his head around to find one of the researchers he remembered. " **YOU!** " He grinned. " **A PARASYTE!** "

The parasyte before him didn't know it can track their species so easily, this thing in front of him was...different than what the others would look without a body. "Strange..."

Inching closer towards the parasyte, Carnage opens his mouth in anger. " **MUST. KILL. ALL PARASYTES!** "

"You, killing me?" He grinned. "Laughable, a liquefied mess like you can't ever do such an action."

" **WRONG. I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DEAL WITH WEAK BEINGS LIKE YOU!** " Carnage roared, aiming his right claw at the parasyte.

Two of his axes clashes itself from a sharp blade that instantly defended its body, stopping his attack.

The researcher's face split in half, revealing mutated eyes as the blood became elastic in the end of the edge was the two sharp blades that prevented Carnage's dark claws to go through.

" **ADAPTED, ALREADY?** " He snarled. " **THEN SO BE IT!** "

Carnage went back to his liquid form and slid outside, the parasyte being curious followed him.

"You're leading me outside so everyone can escape safely?" He said inquisitively. "You do know that I killed them all?"

Carnage reverted back to his muscular form. " **FOOL. YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?** " He yelled. " **I CAN SENSE NOT ONLY YOUR KIND. BUT THE HUMANS AS WELL.** "

Sensing several humans leaving the lab, watching the remaining blood stains on the windows. Carnage chuckled.

" **NO INTERFERENCE. I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PARASYTE.** " He smiled showing jaws leaking blood on the ground. " **LET'S BEGIN!** " as four black tentacles formed behind him, wiggling in excitement.

Carnage's two arms shaped into axes and threw them as tomahawks, the parasyte dodged with a simple swift movement. But the two axes came back from behind due to the bloodstreams still connected, cutting into the parasyte's back.

"Hmph…" He muttered. "You have abilities that stem completely from your blood." He calculated. "And if my hunch is right."

Carnage felt weakened, having to maintain this form without a host's blood will slowly kill him. " **AND?** "

"And, without a host…" The parasyte closes in. "...You are weak."

Carnage held two of his axes in a defensive position, watching the blades strike him with an immense speed, blood were spewed out from the attack, causing him to flinch.

Yet it didn't slash through, bits of the sharp metal of the parasyte chipped off. "What?!"

" **MY...BODY...IS...IRON.** " Carnage said. " **THEREFORE. I CAN NOT. BE. SLICED.** "

With one sweeping blow, he aims for the parasyte's neck as he was off guard. A sharp sword formed from Carnage's left arm and violently cleaves right through the neck.

Causing the parasyte to fall from the host, the color itself starts to turns grey.

"Y-Y-You…" He said in a dying shock. "I see...you're the Carnage project this bodies' memory showed in my mind."

Carnage reigned victorious, grinning to himself. " **NOW. FADE FROM EXISTENCE. I SHALL CONTINUE WITH MY GOAL.** " Without a single care, the red symbiote starts to feel his limit peaking. " **MUST. GO. FIND. HOOOOST.** "

He finds the ship taking its leave, spotting a few humans holding the packages where one has a see-through hole.

Carnage looks one more time to watch his defeated enemy disappear, and it did. Knowing his current condition, his black tentacles opened a hole, absorbing the remaining blood inside the dead body.

The scientist's body has been left to rot here, a sad fate for him.

" **ALL. PARASYTES. MUST. DIE.** " He muttered as he starts liquefying himself back into his goop state.

Following the trail of footsteps away from a human scrap, Carnage being careful of the sound he could make, he goes through each animal one by one then as a bird using his enhanced sight to find the right spot to land.

Finding the opportunity, he dropped down to the hole, landing safely inside.

Carnage fades to sleep, seeing the lab's bloody massacre caused by one single parasyte. " **WITH MY ABILITIES, THERE'S NO MORE WEAK PARASYTES HERE. BUT, I CAN SENSE SEVERAL MORE IN THIS NEXT COUNTRY I'M GOING TO.** "

The ship sailed, with packages in, and perhaps every parasyte's biggest nightmare shall soon, enter the battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So first off, this crossover itself is a concept, none of that portal travelling shit. C** **onsider it something my best friend irl and I wanted to do.**

 **Expect more soon in the future.**

 **See you whenever more chapters are ready. Don't be a dick, be patient alright?**

 **Alright.**


	2. Prologue 2

"Yello?"

The young man answered his phone, waking up from his nice and cozy bed. "Huh?" He muttered. "Why am I late for school? Ain't it obvious? I was at the junkyard, you should know this by now!"

[ _Listen here Kaneji_! _If you ever dare to mess up your grades when you're going to that creative club, then you'll be pulled back!]_ His friend said. _[I don't want to get a mouthful of lectures when I help you get inside._ ]

Kaneji sighed. "Alright alright. I'll be there in a nanosecond." ending the phone call with a single tap.

Waking up as the morning starts, feeling the warm morning glow on his face, he yawns. He pushes his legs up before springing right out of bed with a burst of speed. "'Kay, let's get this day over with!"

Putting the school uniform on, he rolls his sleeves up, opens up the shirt jacket leaving his layer shirt untucked first before leaving.

Grabbing a fresh pair of headphones from his closet and taking some of his electronics with him.

"Phone? Check. Headphones connected? Check." He listed off, finding his black tight gloves inside one of his pockets. "Good, everything's set."

Washing his hair then combing it down, he lets a small smirk out and takes a deep breath. "Ready to rock!" packing his things in a bag, he straps it to his back and ran outside, pushing the down button to the elevator.

The apartment he lives in is quite complex, however, the bill, rent itself were surprisingly cheap.

Humming with the vibe of the beats inside.

"Gotta start running now!" He said with his determined look, running as fast as he can. "Otherwise I'm going to suffer detention, and I don't want to deal with that today!"

* * *

Outside the school grounds, there spots a girl with glasses on tapping her feet impatiently. "The teacher's going to kill me..." She muttered.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Kaneji yelled, waving his friend's attention. "How much time do we have left?"

The girl in front of him sighed. "5 Minutes." She answered.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Barely got here on time!" He cracked his knuckles. "Come on Yuko!"

Yuko saw Kaneji run again, spotted one of the student council strolling by she gulped nervously. "Heheh..."

"Ooooh, Yuko!"

Her name being called, she spots a red-haired young girl breathing heavily. "You were waiting for the both of us huh?"

Yuko nodded. "Yeah, better to wait up with you than Kaneji." She smirked. "He's fast, so I'm fine walking with anyone that doesn't use their energy in the morning."

Kaneji appeared out of nowhere in front of Yuko, chopping her neck in a surprise attack. "Oi, I just said let's go- Oh, hey Satomi!" He waved.

Satomi waved back cheerfully with a little giggle. "Looks like we got our alarms turned off."

"Yup, I got too motivated yesterday so I had to just imagine this picture in my mind last night you know?" Kaneji said. "It's going to happen after school!"

Yuko flicked her friend's forehead. "Yeah we get it, you have a burning passion." She said.

Kaneji dramatically gasped. "Please! If you want to understand more then I can provide you my works!"

"Kaneji please...you've been bringing those junk for..." Yuko groaned. "Months now."

Satomi only watched the two talk, spotting a certain interest of her, she sneaks away.

She sees the young man murmuring. "What's wrong Shinichi?"

Shinichi wearing the same uniform as all boys do, wearing large-square rimmed glasses with his short black hair kept the same.

"Nothing, just tired..." He said.

Satomi hummed. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"Something like that," Shinichi responded. "B-But we should get going."

The ringing bells signaled the four, making Kaneji run faster than usual.

* * *

Classes have finally ended for today, some kids staying in school to hang out with their friends while others attending their business somewhere else.

But that leaves Kaneji who's snoring that is until Yuko whacked his head with a textbook. "Ow!"

"Come on sleepyhead, classes over for today," She said. "Don't you have to do something to do with your 'burning passion'?"

Kaneji dozed off a bit, shaking his head to realize she's right. "Ah, thanks Yuko!" He said. "Sorry I can't stay for Creative Arts Club, I got a certain thing in mind back in the junkyard!"

"It better not be any of those trash cans you brought like last time!" She yelled. "We had to get rid of the stench they came off!"

"Trust me! It won't!"

After getting outside from school and back to his room, he takes his uniform off. Putting on his outfit whenever he gets motivated to make some form of art in his image.

Taking a red sweater out from his closet, his black combat boots, and a black t-shirt instead. Tightening his gloves on, departing from his apartment easily by running once more.

"Huff...Huff…" Kaneji running out of breath, he then takes a short break from the endless exercise.

After a couple of sight-seeing moments, he drank all the water his bottle could contain. Settled easily, he walks to where the junkyard is.

He puts his hood on and snaps his neck a bit, pulling his bag open to see a couple of textbooks labeled for each subject.

But the last material is covered with sticky notes in the back, opening the "Sketches" textbook.

He takes out a pile of pencils and colored pencils up in a perfect row. Positioning them in order, he claps his hands together at his face, observing the lying scraps of metal in poor condition.

* * *

" **NEW...HOME...PARASYTES...** " Carnage muttered, cracking the crate open with his claws. " **...NEED...HOST...** "

Being in his liquid form, he slithers around the ground. " **METAL. STEEL. JUNK.** "

Carnage suddenly felt a nearby presence and began to hone in on it. " **BLENDING IN WITH THE ENVIRONMENT SHOULD HELP.** "

By infusing his body into an object, he made it appear like it was stained with a red dye, giving it a somewhat distinctive look.

The presence starts getting closer, Carnage pinpoints his vision towards the direction of his future host.

"Huh, I don't remember this being here yesterday."

Carnage smirks. " **FINALLY.** "

Noticing no open wounds on the human, he morphs his body into spikes sharp enough to pierce flesh.

"Oooh, I can feel a new idea pop in my head with this interesting artifact!"

By crouching down and picking up the object, the spikes pierced his hand's flesh. "AGH!"

Dropping the artifact immediately, the young man saw a red and black liquid after the shaped object melted.

Then, he felt something slide into his open wound.


End file.
